The Best Day
by OhGodNoNoMoreCandles
Summary: "Babies don't sing!" Sasuke yelled. "Fine!" Itachi yelled back and started to sing. "Q R S T U V!"    Sasuke hid a smirk.  A bunch of the best days with the Uchihas.
1. The Park

"Eeek!" A squeal that would break glass was heard through out the afternoon sky. Oh was it annoying and loud...so loud Itachi covered his ears. "Sasuke!" Itachi yelled at his three year old brother. "Yes Nii-san?" Sasuke asked after the squeal. "Quiet" Itachi said lowering his voice. "B-But the swings" Sasuke said,pointing to the swings. Itachi let out a sigh. Seriously Sasuke got so excided over things Itachi wouldn't be surprise if Sasuke soiled himself. The kid probably had A.D.D. That was the only way Itachi could explain it.

"Ni-San" Sasuke whined as he pulled on his older brother's legs. "Can we go on the swings?"

Itachi just replied with a smiple "Hn" Sasuke smiled as he took that as a yes. 'Hn' was a way him and Itachi said yes. "Yey!" Sasuke cheered and started to drag Itachi to the swings.

Once Sasuke sat on the swing he turned to his Ni-San. To Sasuke surprise Itachi sat down on the swing next to him. That just filled Sasuke's heart with joy. "Come on Itachi swing with me!"

"Oh Sasuke I-" Itachi said but got cut off. "Please!" Sasuke whined. "Sasuke I-"

"Please!" Sasuke continued to whine. Itachi sighed at Sasuke's childish pleads. "If you don't I'll tell" Sasuke said. "Like that'll do anything" Itachi said. Man was he sounding like Sasuke.

"Eeek!" Sasuke let out another annoying squeal causing Itachi to cover his ears once more. "No please" Itachi begged but failed. "O-Ok!" Itachi yelled loud enough to make Sasuke stop.

"Yey!" Sasuke said with joy and started to swing. And Itachi had no choice so he started to swing. "Hey Itachi let's sing!" Sasuke said,smiling at Itachi.

Itachi mumbled something about singing before sighing.

"Here I'll start us off" Sasuke said and started. "A B C D E F G!"

'Oh God' Itachi thought to himself as he listened to Sasuke.

"H I J K L M N O P!" Sasuke took a quick look at Itachi and stopped for a moment. "Why aren't you singing?" Sasuke asked in a disappointed tone.

"Because" Itachi said.

"You're being a baby" Sasuke said the words that made Itachi mad.

"I am not!" Itachi just couldn't help being childish. No matter if he was a ninja. He was still a eight year old.

"Babies don't sing!" Sasuke yelled.

"Fine!" Itachi yelled back and started to sing. "Q R S T U V!"

Sasuke hid a smirk. "W X Y AND Z NOW I KNOW MY ABC'S NEXT TIME WON'T YOU SING WITH ME!" Sasuke and Itachi sang really loud. Itachi groaned once they were done singing. He fell into Sasuke's childish games by singing the alphabet.

"Oooo" Sasuke said/rubbed it in Itachi's face.

"Oh be quiet" Itachi mumbled,hopped off the swing and stood infront of Sasuke's swing. Which was a bad idea because as Sasuke swong forward he kick Itachi in his...private parts.

"What's wrong Nii-San?" Sasuke couldn't help but giggle as he watched his brother lay on the ground.

After a good three minutes Itachi tried to get up but struggled before getting to his feet. "Never and I mean never do that again" Itachi said in a serious tone.

"O-Ok" Sasuke said between giggles and jumped off the swing. Sasuke quealed as he flew through the air and landed on Itachi. Itachi sighed as he looked at his younger brother with a small smile.

Sasuke smiled back as him older brother than looked behind him. "Look look look!" Sasuke said,pointing to a ice cream stand. "Can we get some please?" Sasuke begged and pulled on Itachi's hand.

"Sure" Itachi said and grabbed money his mother gave him out of his back pouch. "Which one do you want?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"Um..." Sasuke thought for a moment. "Bhocolate!"

"You mean chocolate" Itachi corrected him.

"That's want I said bhocolate" Sasuke said in a annoyed tone. These are the things Itachi will never understand.

"Fine" Itachi said knowing that if he corrected Sasuke again it would start a fight. "Two chocolate please" Itachi said to the man behind the counter of the stand.

"Ok coming up" The man said before giving the cones to the two boys.

"Ooo look Itachi" Sasuke said holding his ice cream cone. "Bhocolate yum" Sasuke said as he licked his ice cream.

Itachi licked his cone as well. "We should get home" Itachi said.

"Aww do we have to?" Sasuke said/whined.

"Yes" Itachi said but couldn't help but smile.

"Fine" Sasuke said as he tugged on the back of Itachi's shirt.

Right from the start Itachi knew he was going to do that...and he knew what it meant. So without thinking Itachi put Sasuke on his back and started to walk home.

"So was today a good day?" Itachi asked the little monkey on his back. Without words Sasuke nodded and licked his ice cream.

Itachi smiled knowing this little brother had a good day. It was one of the best days they had together. Some brown sticky wet stuff rolled down Itachi's neck and down on his shirt.

"What?-" Itachi looked behind him to see that Sasuke had fallen asleep with the melting ice cream in his hand. Oh man was his mother going to be mad. But it didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was they both had a great day. Itachi smiled to himself and Sasuke smiled in his sleep and slobbered.

Itachi sighed at the slobber on his shirt. Could today get any better?

~~~~~.~~~~~

So you like it? :D If you're wondering were Sasuke's personality comes from in this story its from my awesome 4 year old story just popped into my head. lol I hope you enjoyed! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

-SkyTwilightAngel


	2. Trick or Treating!

"Here let me get the camera" Mikoto said to her sons as she walked into the house.

The wind blew on the evening of Halloween as Itachi and his little brother stood outside their house. "Ni-San I-I'm cold" Sasuke said shaking in his SpiderMan costume. Which was so cute that he had to adjust his mask every minute. I was pretty clear that he could see that much.

"Sasuke" Itachi mumbled,wearing his ninja cothing. Time after time he told his brother to wear a jacket. But Sasuke thought I would make him look stupid."Why don't you just wear the jacket?" He asked he's little brother,already knowing the answer.

"Because SpiderMan does wear a jacket!" Sasuke said about ready to cry...which was bad.

"Foolish little b-" Itachi started to say but stopped himself as their mother came back.

"Smile" Mikoto said to her sons.

Sasuke's smile was hid by his mask and Itachi smiled. The perfect picture was took that day. "Aww" Mikoto said looking at them. "But Itachi make sure you both get back safely and before sun down" Mikoto said in a serious tone to her oldest son.

"Yes mother" Itachi said in the nicest way he could.

Mikoto smiled and kissed Itachi on the forehead. When she turned to Sasuke she had to take his mask off and kissed him on the head as well.

"E-Ewww" Sasuke said between giggles and wiped the kiss off.

"Come on Sasuke" Itachi said,turning to Sasuke and grabbed his hand.

"Bye" Mikoto said as she watched them walk off.

~~~.~~~

"Ok where to start?" Itachi said Sasuke.

"Ooo" Sasuke said as he looked at all the kids trick or treating. "There!" Sasuke said with a bright smile,pointing to a random house.

"Fine" Itachi said and started to walk to the house with Sasuke holding his hand. 'This is so childish' Itachi said in his mind. Trick or Treating wasn't his 'thing'. All he wanted to do was go home and watch some scary movies. But 'no' he had to take Sasuke trick or treating.

Sasuke smiled at his brother and knocked on the door. Once it opened a middle age woman with a bowl of candy smiled at them.

"Trick or treat" Sasuke and Itachi said at the same time.

"Well her you go" The woman said as she put some candy in both of their bags.

"Thank you" they both said.

Once the woman closed the door Sasuke started to look in his bag. "Ni-San! I got bhocolate!" Sasuke said,showing Itachi the candy.

"You shouldn't eat it" Itachi said. "Wait til we're done trick or treating" He explain and looked over to Sasuke. It was already to late Sasuke ate the chocolate."Sasuke" Itachi groaned.

"Yes?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke then slapped himself in the face. Which made Sasuke giggle. "Let's go otouto" Itachi said.

"oook" Sasuke said then adjusted his mask so he could see better and followed Itachi.

"We might want to pick up the pace. I want to get over with this" Itachi said to Sasuke.

No reply.

"Sasuke?" Itachi questioned. Once he turned around he saw Sasuke and another kid in the same costume. 'What is he doing?' Itachi asked himself and stopped. "Come on Sasuke" Itachi said. But nothing seemed to interest Sasuke but the kid in the same costume.

"Hey" Sasuke said in a higher pitch voice. "I SpiderMan" Sasuke said to the kid.

"No I SpiderMan" The kid said to Sasuke.

"N-No" Sasuke said between little giggles.

"I'm SpiderMan. So what's your name?" The kid asked.

"I'm Sasuke! And I'm SpiderMan" Sasuke said and showed his face for a moment then put the mask back on.

"I'm Naruto and I'm going to be a Hokage SpiderMan" Naruto said and took off his mask.

"There no such thing as Hokage SpiderMan!" Sasuke said.

"Sayz you" Naruto yelled.

"Baby" Sasuke mumbled.

"I not baby!" Naruto yelled once more.

'Wow all this over a costume' Itachi thought as he watched the yelling three year old boys. "We don't have time for this Sasuke"

"Yeah I don't have time for 'babies'" Sasuke the baby part out loud and ran to Itachi "Let's go" Sasuke said,looking up to his older brother.

Itachi nodded and walked down the street with Sasuke. Leaving a mad Naruto.

"I not baby I'm SpiderMan!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke as he walked away.

~~~.~~~

"Sasuke we wasted to much time" Itachi said to Sasuke with a frown.

"The let's go go!" Sasuke said and ran to the next houses with Itachi following.

To bad for Sasuke his legs were to small to get far. In just a few seconds Itachi was next to him.

"Hurry up Sasuke!" Itachi said in a rush. You could tell by his voice he was trying not to laugh.

"I'm trying!" Sasuke said,picking up the pace. But the still wasn't fast enough.

_'This will take to long'_Itachi said to himself. After watching Sasuke run (and not get far) Itachi scooped him up and ran with Sasuke in his arms. Itachi didn't put Sasuke down til they got to the next house with a old lady sitting on the porch.

"Trick or Treat" The two brothers said to the old lady.

The lady with a smile put some candy into Itachi's bag then turned to Sasuke. "Here you go pumpkin" She said as she put candy in Sasuke's bag.

"I not pumpkin" Sasuke told the lady with a giggle. "I SpiderMan"

"My mistake" The lady said with a laugh.

"That's right I'm SpiderMan" Sasuke said with a proud smile that was hidden by his mask.

Itachi smiled as he watched his younger brother.

~~~~.~~~~

Once the boys were done trick or treating their bags were filled with candy.

"Itachi my legs hurt" Sasuke whined/complained to Itachi.

"Fine" Itachi said with a smile and bent down so Sasuke could hop on his back. Which Sasuke gladly accepted by hopping on. "Wow" Itachi said. "It's almost night" Itachi said as he and Sasuke looked at the sky. The sky was a dark shade of blue but not to dark.

"I got so much candy" Sasuke said,taking off his mask to reveil his happy face.

"I did too"

On the way back to their house they both smiled to whole way.

* * *

**Lol you know what all this is based on a true story to the SpiderMan costume,the other kid in the SpiderMan costume,the old lady thing and riding on the back the way home. alllllllllllll true! LOL XD All I ask is to review! That would make me the happiest person in the world! **

**Review!**

**-SkyTwilightAngel**


	3. Home Alone!

"No don't touch that!" Itachi yelled at his younger brother. This evening Itachi had to babysit his brother Sasuke while his parents were at a meeting. And it was hard work with Sasuke mess with things.

**"Why?" Sasuke question as he held one of their mother's vase.**

"Because I'll get in trouble for it!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke was the cause of his stress. "Put. It. Down!" Itachi yelled once more.

"Ok" Sasuke said with a smile and dropped the vase. But before the vase hit the ground Itachi slid under it to stop it from falling.

"Will you cut it out" Itachi said in a angry tone.

"Itachi" Sasuke whined. But Itachi didn't answer. "Itachiii" Sasuke continued to whine.

"What?" Itachi sighed. The more he ignored Sasuke the more he got annoying.

"I-I-I-I got to go to the potty" Sasuke said and started to do the 'dance'.

Itachi sighed as he watched his brother. "Then go"

"Will you come with me?" Sasuke asked in a cute tone.

"Fine come on" Itachi said because he knew if he didn't come Sasuke would soil himself. And his mother would be so ticked. "Going to the potty going to the potty" Sasuke said/sang. Itachi rolled his eyes as they made it to the bathroom. "Go" Itachi said.

"Ok but remember stay wight there" Sasuke said and ran into the bathroom.

Itachi waited outside the bathroom with a emotionless face. Why did he even need him to wait by the bathroom? Why? Things he'll never understand.

"A B C D E F G" Itachi heard Sasuke sing in the bathroom. 'He must really like his alphabet'' Itachi thought and chuckled. Once the toilet flush and the sink run Sasuke came out with a smile.

"Done!" Sasuke said as he smiled at Itachi.

"Did I really want to know that?" Itachi grumbled and Sasuke giggled.

"Can we make a house?" Sasuke asked Itachi in a cute tone.

Itachi knew that Sasuke ment a tent. But to Sasuke it was a house. "After we get some thing to eat" Itachi replied.

"Yey! Food!" Sasuke cheered and grabbed Itachi's hand. "I'm hungry" Sasuke said and looked at Itachi.

Itachi simply nodded and walked in the kitchen. He remembered that his mother left them some Wakatakeni and Ichigo daifuku for dessert. Itachi gave Sasuke his food and sat down next to him.

"Food!" Sasuke squealed with joy.

"Sasuke just eat" Itachi groaned. He didn't mind watching Sasuke but sometimes he could be so troublesome.

Three minutes went by it was slient. Which was heaven for Itachi until Sasuke went to stand up and knocked his Wakatakeni off the table.

"I-Itachi" Sasuke said with tears in his eyes. "My food" tears started to roll down the three year old's face as he said this.

"Oh Sasuke" Itachi groaned and smacked himself in the head. "You made a mess" Itachi said and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Itachi with tears.

"Now I'm going to starve" Sasuke cried.

Itachi felt bad for him even if he knew for a fact that he was actting this way because he was hungry. "Here Sasuke" Itachi said and handed him his food.

"Thanks Ni-San!" Sasuke accepted the food and wiped away the tears. As Sasuke looked at the food his eyes twinkled and looked at Itachi.

Itachi gave Sasuke a looked that said 'just eat the dang food'. "You're welcome" Itachi said and started to clean up the spilled wakatakeni.

~~~~.~~~~

"Can we make a house now?" Sasuke asked once he was done eatting.

"Sure" Itachi said as he put the dishes in the sink. Sasuke opened his mouth to squeal but Itachi covered his mouth before he could. "Don't squeal" he told Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and walked into the living room with Itachi following.

"Ok what first?" Sasuke asked for Itachi's guide.

"Um we need some blankets" Itachi said. "And I'll get some chairs" he added.

"I go get blankets" Sasuke said and ran to the closet were they kept the extra blankets. (They were on a shelf) Being to short Sasuke had to jump a few times just to grab the tip of a blanket and pulled them down. "No no" Sasuke said before the blankets fell on him. "Hey!" Sasuke said with a giggle. "Where the lights" he asked.

Itachi watched his younger brother with a smile. "S-Sasuke" Itachi said between laughs. Which was rare to ever see Itachi laughing. "Here let me help" Itachi said and grabbed all the blankets off of Sasuke.

"Thanks Itachi I thoughts I was never going to get out of there" Sasuke thanked his older brother and they both walked back in the living room. Sasuke saw that Itachi already had the chairs in the living. "All most done" Sasuke said.

Itachi nodded and put the blankets over the chairs to make it look like a tent.

"Wow look at it Ni-San!" Sasuke said in excitement and dragged Itachi inside. "Oh I almost forgots" Sasuke said and ran out the homemade tent. Leaving a confused Itachi.

After about three minutes Sasuke came back with the plate of Ichigo daifuku and his star projector.

"What is that for?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"Stars" Sasuke said and turned on the projector. In a few seconds fake stars were on the blanket above them. "It pretty" Sasuke said and grabbed a ichigo.

Itachi smiled and grabbed a ichigo. "This is nice" Itachi said and watched the projected stars.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "I like it" Sasuke said.

After a few minutes their parents came home to find their sons in a homemade tent with a empty plate and ichigo crumbs on both of their faces.

* * *

**So how was that? Personally I think it's one of the best chapters I wrote! :D And I updated faster to! *O* I'll try and update more often now! But in the mean time check out some of my other stories! But remember to review! They make me update faster! :D**


	4. Movie Theater

"How much longer Ni-San?" Sasuke asked Itachi as they both walked through town. Today Itachi promised to take Sasuke to a movie.

"Not long Sasuke" Itachi said to his younger brother. The truth is Itachi didn't want to got see a movie...and of course the movie was a kid's movie about a damn talking sponge. Which made it worst. As long as it made Sasuke happy he was happy but didn't show it. But Sasuke asked 'Are we there yet?' Every two minutes.

"Are we there now?" Sasuke asked again and held Itachi's hand.

"No" Itachi said.

"Oh...how about now?" Sasuke asked again. Any second now he was going to ask again.

"Does it look like it?" Itachi asked. Oh was this getting annoying...

"No. That's way I'm asking" Sasuke said.

Itachi sighed. Sasuke just didn't make any sense sometimes. It was frustrating. "We're almost there"

"Oh oh Itachi can we get pop-ed corn?" Sasuke asked in a cute tone.

"Yes" Itachi said as they got to the movie theare. "Well we're here..." Itachi said before Sasuke let out a squeal.

"Let's go let's go!" Sasuke said as he held Itachi's hand tight and ran inside. It was huge in Sasuke's eyes. There was a Snack counter,Arcade, and lots of movie posters everywhere. "T-T-This is huge!" Sasuke stuttered.

Itachi smiled at his little brother's response. "Yeah 'it' is" Itachi said sarcastically.

"Can we go get snacks?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Itachi.

"Sure but let me buy the tickets first" Itachi said and dragged Sasuke with him to the ticket booth. In the ticket booth stood a woman about the age of 20.

"What can I get you two young men?" Then woman asked Itachi and Sasuke sweetly.

"I not young man I big boy!" Sasuke said like he was correcting the woman. In his eyes he was.

Itachi sighed at Sasuke comment. "We like to get two tickets to..." Itachi pause. 'Damn what was the name of that movie?' He curse in his mind.

"Squarepants!" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Ok" The woman said and handed the tickets to Itachi. Itachi did the same but handed her the money. "Have a nice day" The woman said with a bright smile that Itachi thought was creepy.

"Snacks now?" Sasuke asked his older brother.

"Yes Sasuke snacks" Itachi said and took him to the snack counter.

"Oooo" Sasuke said as he looked at all the candy,drinks and popcorn (or pop-ed corn). "Can I have candy and pop and pop-ed corn?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

Itachi simply nodded. "Sure" Itachi said.

"Yey!" Sasuke cheered. Which was pretty cute. "Then I want pop-ed corn,pop and candy!" Sasuke said in a very excited tone. Which made Itachi smile.

While Itachi was getting the food Sasuke was sitting and talking to himself.

"How are you doing today? Sasuke asked himself. "I'm great!" Sasuke replied to himself.

Itachi watched it all from a distance. It creeped him out a bit, but he knew Sasuke was talking to himself only because he was excited. "Come on" Itachi said as him walked to Sasuke with the snacks.

"I want to hold my snacks" Sasuke said and started to reach his hands to the snacks in Itachi's hands.

"Sasuke I think it might be better if I hold them,for now" Itachi said with a smile.

The words made tears form in Sasuke's eyes. "B-but I want to hold them. I big boy" Sasuke said as tears started to fall from his little face.

"No. No don't cry Sasuke" Itachi said,trying to make Sasuke stop crying. _'Oh God' _Itachi thought to himself.

"I want t-to hold them" Sasuke cried.

"Sasuke don't start" Itachi said. He already knew what was going to happen. But why didn't he just give Sasuke the snacks?

"I-I wanna!" Sasuke squealed and fell on the ground crying.

This so had everyone's attention. From all the crying of course. And the one thing Itachi hated the most was attention. "No Sasuke don't cry" Itachi said.

"I-I wanna hold the snacks!" Sasuke said between tears. "B-But you won't let me!"

"O-ok I'll let you hold the snacks just stop crying" Itachi tried to reason with the three year old.

"You promise?" Sasuke said and sat up.

"Yes" Itachi quickly said.

"Yey!" Sasuke said and got up as his tears disappeared, like they were never there.

_'Was he even crying?"_Itachi questioned/yelled in his mind. Sasuke would always do this. Pretend to cry so he'll get his way. "Here" Itachi said and handed the snacks to Sasuke.

"Now let's go!" Sasuke said happily with the snacks in his hands. "We're going to miss it if we don't hurry!"

Itachi rolled his eyes and started to walk to where the movie was showing.

~~~~.~~~~

"Finally" Itachi said and sighed as they sat down in front of the movie screen.

"I can't wait!" Sasuke said and sat down in to Itachi.

_'Damn' _Itachi thought as the movie started. The movie didn't really make sense to Itachi. It was just a stupid talking every minute Sasuke laughed at what they said. Really was it necessary? To Sasuke it probably was. "This doesn't make any sense" Itachi whispered.

"It doesn't have to it SpongeBob" Sasuke said with a smile then a giggle.

Well complaining wasn't going to do anything. All Itachi could do was shut up and just wait for it to be over.

Sasuke giggled at something that the sponge said to the starfish. "See Itachi it funny" Sasuke said and started to munch on popcorn.

Itachi smiled to himself as he watched Sasuke. _'Well at least he's having a good time. That's all that matters'_Itachi thought and started to eat some popcorn. _'Who knows it might not be that bad'_

_~~~.~~~_

As the mintues passed it only got worst for Itachi. _'I was so wrong' _Itachi thought as they continued to watch. And Itachi still didn't know what the movie was about.

"This is the best movie ever!" Sasuke whispered to Itachi.

"Y-yeah" Itachi said and tried to smile.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh nothing" Itachi replied.

"Oh ok" Sasuke said and turned his attention back to the movie.

The movie seemed to go on forever in Itachi's eyes. _'Just a talking sponge and under water animals and something about a crown. Really it doesn't make ANY sense!'_Itachi thought as he watched the movie.

Watching the movie more just made Sasuke laugh more. "Funny" Sasuke said and giggled again.

Itachi watched his younger brother with a confused face. _'Don't worry Itachi it'll all be over soon' _Itachi thought and closed his eyes.

~~~.~~~

_~~~Itachi's POV~~~_

I opened my eyes to see that the horrible movie was over. "Ok Sasuke let's go" I said. But got no response. "Sasuke?" I questioned and look to the chair next to me to see that Sasuke wasn't next to me. All this thoughts started to race in my head like..._'Where is he?'_

"Sasuke?" I yelled around the movie theatre. If something happened to him I would never forgive myself. "Sasuke?" I yelled again. _'Maybe someone saw him'_ I said to myself. _'Yeah!' _

"Have you seen a little boy wondering around here?" I asked a man.

"No. I'm sorry" The man said back to me.

_'That was real help'_I thought and started to look around again. The place seemed bigger. "Have you seen a little boy wondering around here?" I asked a woman with dark pink hair. I noticed that she had a little girl with her around Sasuke's age.

"I'm sorry I haven't" The woman said then turned to the little girl holding her hand. Which I was pretty sure was her daughter. "Have you Sakura?" She asked the little girl.

The little girl known as Sakura nodded. "The kid with the duck butt hair went that way" Sakura said sweetly and pointed to the arcade.

_'Thank God!'_I yelled in my mind. "Arigato" I thanked the little girl and ran to the arcade. I looked around and saw Sasuke playing a game.

_~~Normal POV~~_

"Sasuke!" Itachi said and ran to his little brother and gave him a big hug.

"Hi Itachi" Sasuke said and patted Itachi on the head.

"Don't leave again" Itachi said and realised the hug with tears in his eyes.

"Ok" Sasuke said then noticed the tears in Itachi's eyes. "Are you crying Ni-San?" Sasuke asked.

"N-no" Itachi said and quickly wiped away the tears. "I won't have found you if it wasn't for that little girl" Itachi explained.

"Oh you mean Sakura" Sasuke said with a smile.

All Itachi could do was stare at Sasuke. "You know her?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

Sasuke just smilply nodded. "Yep. We played games together" Sasuke said. "Oh and she gave me this!" Sasuke said and showed Itachi a little rabbit plushie. "Isn't it cute" Sasuke asked with a bright smile.

"Um...yeah" Itachi said and Sasuke yawned.

"I'm tired" Sasuke said to Itachi.

"Let's go home" Itachi said and Sasuke hopped on Itachi back with the bunny plushie.

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who fave/alerted and reviewed. That's want really kept me going. And sorry if my update wasn't fast. I had alot to do. The Bunny plushie pic is on my profile! But all I ask is to review! Please! ^_^ Based On a true stroy from 11/14/10**


	5. Christmas Special Part 1: Snow Day!

**I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner! :( I had a writer's block for this story. I'm also sorry I didn't make a Thanksgiving chapter! Forgive me. But I hope this make up for it! :P**

* * *

"It's snowing!" Sasuke said as he looked out the window. "Look Ni-San!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi.

"I know" Itachi said as he read a book on the couch. He continued to watch the burning wood in the fireplace.

"No you don't! Come look!" Sasuke ran from the window and hopped on Itachi's lap. Itachi sighed at Sasuke's childish attempts to make him look at the falling snow outside. "Please it's beautiful" Sasuke whined.

"If I say yes will you leave me be?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded with tears in his eyes. "Fine"

"Yay!" Sasuke said,grabbed Itachi's hand and dragged him to the window. Sasuke stared at the snow falling outside with amazement. If you were to look in his eye you would have saw a sparkle in that little face.

_'It is beautiful' _Itachi thought as he smiled from the snow. "Hey Sasuke" Itachi said to Sasuke but of course Sasuke's attention was still on the beautiful snow fall.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said,not taking his eyes off the snow.

"Do you want to go play out in the snow?" Itachi knew that would make him very happy.

"Are you for reals?" Sasuke jumped away from the window as he said this.

"Yep" Itachi said and walked to Sasuke.

"Yes yes yes!" Sasuke said and ran around the house.

"What's all this noise?" Mikoto said with a smile as she walked into the living room. Sasuke ran to his mother's legs and hugged them.

"Mommy we're going to go outside!" Sasuke said and looked up at her with a smile.

Mikoto smiled softly at her two sons. "Only if you dress warm" She said and picked Sasuke up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Eww" Sasuke said as he giggled and wiped the kiss off.

Itachi smiled at the two as his mother helped Sasuke get into a big winter coat. And soon enough Itachi got on his coat.

"Let's go!" Sasuke said as his mother put on his mittens.

"Don't stay out to long" Mikoto said to her sons.

"Ok" Sasuke said, grabbed Itachi's hand and dragged him out the front door. "Wow!" Were the only words that came to Sasuke's mind. "Can we make a snowman?" Sasuke asked Itachi with a cute smile.

"I don't see why not" Itachi said as they walked to a open area. _'Where to start...' _Itachi thought to himself as he looked at all the snow on the ground.

"Look Ni-San!" Sasuke said as he made a snow angel with a bright smile. "Make one!" Sasuke said as he laied in the snow.

Itachi smiled and laied in the snow. _'I can't believe I'm doing this'_

"Come on i-it's fun" Sasuke said between giggles as he looked at his brother, next to him.

Itachi sighed and started to move his legs and arms to make a snow angel. "Done" Itachi said and got up and dusted the snow from his coat. Sasuke smiled and did the same.

Sasuke's smile disappeared as he looked at Itachi's snow angel. "What is that?" Sasuke asked and tilted his head to the left. "That's not a snow angel...that looks like a fat blob!" Sasuke said and laughed.

"No it doesn't!" Itachi said, looking at his snow angel with his head tilted to the right. _'My God he's right!' _Itachi blushed in embarrassment and put his head down.

"Don't feel bad Ni-San" Sasuke said and patted Itachi's back. A few giggle escaped his mouth while doing this. "If you just close one of your eyes and tilt your head to the side..." Sasuke said as he had his right eye closed and his head tilted to the left. "And close your other eye...it looks like the most beautiful blo-snow angel ever!" Sasuke said with both of his eyes closed.

"Yeah Thanks" Itachi said sarcastically.

"Now lets make a snowman" Sasuke said and started to make the base of the snowman.

Itachi mumbled something under his breath and started to help Sasuke with the soon to be snowman.

"Itachi!"

Sasuke and Itachi turned there heads by the sound of someone calling Itachi's name.

_WHAM!_

In a second Itachi fell on the ground with a snowball in his face. "Ow!" Itachi said in a angry tone. Itachi and Sasuke looked around to see who threw the snowball at Itachi's face. They now found out who...Itachi's best friend.

"Shisui!" Itachi and Sasuke said at the same time.

Itachi looked at his best friend with anger. "Shisui! Are you crazy? You hit me in the face!" Itachi yelled and got up. "Are you crazy?" Itachi yelled again.

Shisui shrugged. "I'm not crazy, my reality is just different than yours"

Itachi growled at him. "Did you have to hit me in the face?"

"Yes. Yes I did" Shisui said with a smirk and Sasuke giggled.

"Shisui do you want to help with the snowman?" Sasuke asked with a bright smile.

The eleven year old smiled at Sasuke and ruffled his hair. "I don't see why not"

"Yey!" Sasuke cheered and started to work on the snowman. Itachi grumbled and when back to working on the snowman. Shisui worked on the base,Sasuke did the head and Itachi made the middle.

"Hey Sasuke" Shisui motioned him to 'come here'.

Sasuke smiled and ran (more like waddled) to him. "Yeah?"

"I need you to throw a snowball at Itachi" Shisui whispered to the three year old with a smirk. Little did they know Itachi was listening with snowballs in his hand.

"Shisui!" Itachi yelled to get his attention. Once Shisui turned around Itachi hit him in the face with a snowball. "Got ya" Itachi slowly said as he watched Shisui wipe the snow off of his face.

"Yeah Ni-San you got him!" Sasuke cheered and received a snowball to the face from Shisui. But not hard enough to hurt him. "Dummy" Sasuke mummbled/pouted.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking that I think that you're thinking I'm thinking because if you think that I think what I think I'm thinking then we've got a problem" Shisui said in one breath.

Itachi sighed from confusion. "What? What are you possibly thinking Shisui?" Man did Itachi hate when he did this.

"It's pretty obvious what I'm thinking" Shisui said with a smirk and threw a snowball at Itachi.

"Snowball fight!" Sasuke cheered.

"First one to get hit loses" Itachi said with a smirk and Shisui and Sasuke nodded. "Go!" Itachi yelled. The three boys ran and started to make snowballs.

Of coruse Sasuke had the disadvantage from his shortness and lack of strenght. Sasuke said as he started to make a snowball. While the other two did the same. Sasuke threw his snowball at Itachi. Itachi threw his snowball at Shisui. And Shisui threw his snowball at Sasuke.

"Ahh!" Sasuke said as he ducked, the snowball missing him by a inch. Itachi and Shisui easily dodged the snowballs thrown at them. "That was a close one" Sasuke whispered and started to make another snowball.

While Itachi and Shisui dodged each others snowballs swiftly.

Shisui smirked as he hid a shuriken in a snowball. "Dodge this!" He said and threw it at Itachi. _'That'll distract him'_

Luckily Itachi dodged it. And the shuriken stabbed the tree. "Do you suffer from insanity?" Itachi yelled at him as he looked at the shuriken.

"I don't suffer from insanity!" Shisui said in a hurt tone. "I enjoy every minute of it!" He said and laughed.

"I knew it" Itachi whispered.

Shisui smirked as he threw another snowball at the distracted Itachi.

But Itachi saw it coming a dodged it. "Ha!"

"But how-" Shisui looked at his best friend. He saw Itachi activated his Sharingan.

Sasuke quietly watched the two, not wanted to get in on the action_. 'How am I going to win now..._' Sasuke thought to himself as he watched Shisui activate his Sharingan as well. _'Gots to think of a plan'_

"Your going down!" Shisui yelled at Itachi and Itachi smirked.

"Go!" Itachi yelled and they both started to throw snowballs at each other. The speed of the snowballs being thrown was amazing. Each one dodged.

_'That's it!' _Sasuke thought with a smile. "Ow!" Sasuke yelled with tears in his eyes. _'This will get them'_

Itachi and Shisui's head shot up from the sounds of Sasuke's crys. They both looked at each other and ran to Sasuke.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Itachi said as he and Shisui bent down in front of Sasuke. Both consterned.

"I-I-I" Sasuke shuddered with tears in his eyes. Suddenly two snowballs hit Itachi and Shisui in the face. "I got ya!" Sasuke cheered and wiped away the fake tears.

Itachi and Shisui both groaned in embarrassment. "Beaten by a three year old" Shisui mumbled.

"Your telling me" Itachi said.

~~~~.~~~~

And after that the three boys when to Itachi's and Sasuke's house for a cup of hot chocolate.

Sasuke smiled as all the of them sat by the fireplace. "This was the best!" Sasuke said and the three boys sipped their hot chocolate.

"Yeah" Itachi and Shisui said with their faces still numb from the coldness of the snowballs that hit them in the faces.

* * *

**How was that? :D The longest chapter I wrote so far! I'll try and update soon! Thank you to all the people that reviewed the last chapter! Reviews=Update :P **


	6. Christmas Special Part 2: Santa!

"Come on Ni-San or we're going to miss him" Sasuke whined to his older brother while tugging on his hand.

Itachi sighed. When Sasuke meant 'him' he meant Santa Claus. Another holiday werido that Itachi didn't believe in. Today was Christmas Eve. Breaking in and leaving presents was creepy. "Once we get in we get the picture then leave" Itachi said and Sasuke nodded.

"Itachi" It was rare that Sasuke ever called Itachi by his name.

Itachi stopped for a moment and looked at Sasuke. "Yeah, Sasuke"

Sasuke's face was unsure and a bit disappointed. "I-is Santa real?" Sasuke asked. "Because I don't think a man can really fit his fat booty down our chimney" Itachi started to chuckle by Sasuke comment.

"Of course he's real" Itachi said. He was telling half of the truth. Santa was real to people that believed in him...just not Itachi.

"Oh..." Sasuke said. "But how does he fit through the chimney? And how can he not make a noise?" Sasuke pouted.

"Oh you ask alot of questions Otōto" Itachi said as they got closer to the mall. Sasuke sighed at Itachi's response.

"So Santa is a ninja? Like you Itachi!" Sasuke asked with a smile.

_'I'm not anything like Santa! And Santa is NOTHING like me!' _Itachi yelled in his mind and let out a growl.

"Um...Ni-San?" Sasuke said as he tugged on his older brother's shirt. "I know your mad but can we hurry this up?" Sasuke asked with a cute smile.

Itachi took a deep breath and started to walk again. "I'm not chubby like Santa either" Itachi mumbled as they walked into the big mall. It was crowded with people doing last minute Christmas shopping with Christmas songs here through out the mall.

"Come on Sasuke" Itachi said as he looked down. Sasuke gone. "Sasuke?" Itachi said as he looked around and saw Sasuke staring at something through a shop window.

"It's beautiful" Sasuke said, eyeing the item.

"Hey Sasuke don't-" Itachi said as he ran up to Sasuke. The item Sasuke was staring at was a snow globe with a beautiful Christmas tree inside of it. "Hn" Itachi said as he looked at it.

"Wow" Sasuke said and looked around. Everywhere decorated for this cheerful Holiday season. "Look!" Sasuke shouted as he pointed to the line to see Santa. "Lets go!" He shouted and dragged Itachi in the line.

Itachi smiled a bit at Sasuke's excitement and Sasuke smiled back. "This is the best!" Sasuke said and hugged Itachi's waist.

Itachi was shocked at first then hugged his brother back.

"Aww" Someone said and hugged Itachi from behind "Group hug"

"Do you mind?" Itachi said as his friend Shisui hugged him.

"Not at all" Shisui said and let go of Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked with a bright smile.

"I'm Christmas shopping" Shisui said with a smile.

"At the last minute?" Itachi said and huffed.

"Yes" Shisui said.

"Why didn't you do it earlier?" Sasuke asked.

"Why would I?" Shisui cluelessly said.

Itachi did a faceplam and so did Sasuke as the line go shorter by the minute. So enough it was Sasuke's turn to see Santa. One of Santa's elves (**More like mall employee**) sat Sasuke on Santa's lap. "Ho Ho Ho" The Santa said.

Soon Sasuke's lip started to quiver and warm tears started to go down his face. "Itachi!" Sasuke yelled with tears. The little boy suddenly jumped off of Santa's lap and ran to Itachi. "He's scary!" Sasuke cried as he hugged Itachi.

"It's ok Sasuke" Itachi said.

"No It's not! Sasuke yelled. "He might eat me!" Sasuke said as he sobbed.

"How about we go up there with ya" Shisui said and looked at Itachi with a smirk.

Itachi just gave Shisui a 'What the hell?' look.

"Come on" Shisui said as he dragged Itachi and Sasuke to Santa. Then two elves sat Itachi and Sasuke on Santa's lap while Shisui sat in Santa's big chair.

"Ho Ho Ho!" Santa said with a smile. "What would you boys like for Christmas?" He asked.

"Oh I got my wish" Shisui said with a smirk. And that wish was to get Itachi to sit on Santa's lap.

"Hn" Was the only thing Itachi said.

"I want the snow globe I saw in the window!" Sasuke said with joy as he wiped the tears away.

Santa smiled at the boys.

_'Damn he's even scarier up close and when he smiles'_ Itachi thought to himself.

"Smile!" A employee said as she held a camera.

Shisui and Sasuke gave a bright smile. While Itachi just smiled a bit.

"Merry Christmas" Santa said as they all hopped off of his lap.

"What I weirdo" Itachi said once they got far enough as he started to wipe the tears forming in his eyes.

Sasuke and Shisui looked at each other then at Itachi. "What's wrong Ni-San?" Sasuke asked as he tugged on Itachi's shirt.

"Someone's scared of Santa" Shisui coed.

"Shut up!" Itachi yelled as they walked out the mall.

"I was only kidding Itachi" Shisui said. "Don't take life to serious or you'll never make it out alive" Shisui said with a smirk.

Itachi sighed and turned his back. "You know wh-" Itachi turned around to find that his friend had disappeared. "Just like him" Itachi mumbled.

"Can we go home Ni-San?" Sasuke asked.

"Gladly"

_~~~~~.~~~~~_

"We're home!" Itachi yelled as he and Sasuke took off their shoe.

"In the Kitchen!" Their mother Mikoto said from the kitchen.

Itachi and Sasuke heard their mother say as they walked into the kitchen. Mikoto smiled as she held a plate full of Christmas cookies.

"Yummy" Sasuke said as he grabbed a cookie.

"Do you want one Itachi?" Mikoto asked her eldest son.

Itachi sighed,smiled and grabbed a cookie.

"Let's go watch some TV" Sasuke said as he nibbled on the cookie. Itachi nodded.

That night Sasuke and Itachi watched Christmas shows and ate cookies till they both fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter was short. :( I'll try and update tomorrow if I can! :D But if I don't Merry Christmas! Reviews=Your Christmas present! Which is a update! :D I'd like to thank _Yamora Love n Friendship,Sasuke-Fan-723, MidnightVioletSakura, Andreya Helms and amaterasu01 _for reviewing/faving/alerting! :D**


	7. Rice Krispies!

**Song That Inspired This Chapter: Alien by Thriving Ivory (Beautiful Song :,3)**

* * *

Sasuke smiled and sipped his juice box as he layed on the floor,shaking the beautiful snow globe Itachi got him for Christmas. While Itachi read his book quietly on the couch.

"We won't be to long" Mikoto said as she and Fugaku walked out the door.

"Hn" Itachi said without looking away from the book in his hands.

Sasuke started to smile once his parents left. "Hey Ni-San" Sasuke said as he sat next to Itachi.

Itachi looked up from his book. "Hey Sasuke" Itachi said and went back to reading.

"Itachi Itachi Itachi" Sasuke said and came closer.

Itachi hated when Sasuke did this. It was torture! "What?" Itachi said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Itachi Itachi Itachi Itachi Itachi" Sasuke said again.

Itachi sighed in annoyance. Sasuke noticed Itachi's sigh and jumped on his brother's lap. "Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi put his book down in frustation "What Sasuke?"

"Can we make rice krispies?" Sasuke asked with a smile.

"Sure" Itachi said. Glad that Sasuke didn't say 'Itachi' again.

"Oh! Why didn't you answer me the first time?" Sasuke asked like it was obvious. And Itachi did a faceplam. "Now can we?" Sasuke asked and sipped his juice box.

Itachi smiled at his brother and nodded. "Let's go" Itachi said as he walked into the kitchen with Sasuke following. "Ok let's see" Itachi said as he looked at the recipe for the treats.

_3 Tablespoons of butter. 1 Package of marshmallows. 6 Cups of Rice Cereal._

"It's shouldn't be to hard" Itachi whispered. "Sasuke will you get the marshmallows?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Marshmallows marshmallows" Sasuke sang as he looked through the small closet which held the food. "Marshmallows marshmallow-found it!" Sasuke said and tried to reach the bag of the white fluffy sweets with his juice box in hand. "Dang it" Sasuke whispered as he jumped to reach the bag. It would have been easier to ask Itachi, but Sasuke didn't what Itachi to think that he couldn't do it. "Almost there" Sasuke's fingertips just an inch away. Jumping up one more time he grabbed a hold of the bag and tugged the bag down. Little did Sasuke know a heavy bag of flour was going to fall on him. "Hey Itachi I-"

. . . . . . .

A silence was the only thing that filled the room. A red liquid was on the floor.

"Ow Itachi" Sasuke said as he layed on the kitchen floor.

Itachi sighed in relief. If he waited another second Sasuke would've got hit in the head with a bag of flour. But the goodness Itachi got Sasuke out of the way just in time.

"Hey Ni-San I got the-" Sasuke looked at the red liquid on the floor with horror. "Ni-San!" Sasuke screamed. "My juice box!" Sasuke cried.

Itachi smiled softly. "I'll get you a new one" He said, walked over to the refrigerator opened it up and got out a new juice box. "Here" Itachi said with a smile and handed the juice to Sasuke.

"Thanks Ni-San" Sasuke thanked Itachi and grabbed the juice box. Itachi nodded,picked up the bag of flour off the floor and put it on the table.

"Now let make the rice krispies" Itachi said and walked over to the stove. Sasuke followed with the bag of marshmallows in hand. Itachi put the butter in the heated pot while Sasuke watched closely as he stood on a two step stool. Soon enough the butter melted.

"Now?" Sasuke asked, holding up the bag of marshmallows. Itachi nodded. Sasuke took that as a yes and poured the bag of marshmallows in the pot. "Oh! Oh! Can I stir?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smiled and handed Sasuke a wooden spoon.

Sasuke took it with a smile and started to stir the melting marshmallows.

"I'll get the rice cereal" Itachi said and grabbed the cereal off of the table. Itachi noticed the spilled juice on the ground and started to wipe it up with a rag. _'Sasuke sure is a hand full' _Itachi thought and a smile started to grow on his face.

"Done!" Sasuke said. More like yelled.

"Ok. Just keep stirring" Itachi said, grabbed the cereal and started to pour it in the pot.

"This is getting hard" Sasuke slowed down his stirring.

Itachi watched as the rice cereal mix with the melted marshmallows. "Ok" Itachi said and grabbed a square pan.

Sasuke started to struggled to get the spoon out of the sticky mixture. "Stupid spoon"

"Here let me help" Itachi said but then got hit in the stomach with the spoon.

"Got it!" Sasuke cheered while Itachi held his stomach. "Ni-San what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"N-nothing" Itachi said trying to catch his breath. Itachi slowly started to let go of his stomach and took a deep breath. Itachi grabbed the pot a poured the sticky treat in the square pan. "Done" Itachi said and placed the pan on the counter. "Now we have to wait"

"Aww" Sasuke said in disappointment.

"We have t-" Itachi stopped as Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him under the kitchen table.

"We can share my juice box" Sasuke said with a sweet smile and sipped his juice box. "Here" Sasuke said with a smile and handed Itachi the juice box.

"Um Thanks" Itachi said as he looked at the juice box in his hands. Itachi shrugged and took a sip.

~~~.~~~

"All gone!" Sasuke said with a smile as he threw away the juice box.

"The rice krispies should be done" Itachi said and grabbed a rice krispie for the both of them. "Here" Itachi said and handed Sasuke a rice krispie.

"Thanks Ni-San" Sasuke said as he sat under the table. Itachi smiled as he took a seat next to Sasuke. "These are good!" Sasuke said with his mouth full and Itachi nodded in agreement.

The both ate the rice krispie treats in a minute. "Can we have another one?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded in a happy way and grabbed to treats.

As Itachi sat down his foot bumped the table. "Here Sasuke" Itachi said, handed a the treat to Sasuke and sat down next to him. All of a sudden the flour on the table poured all over the two.

"Yey!" Sasuke cheered. Both of them covered in flour. They looked like a pair ghost. Itachi looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Itachi then they both started to laugh.

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! It was the holidays! :P And because I have became obsessed with Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2! X3 Great game by the way! What inspired this chapter is the song and when my 4 year old cousin asked if he could buy beady eyes like Kisame's at the store. XD I'd like to thank _MidnightVioletSakura, Sasuke-Fan-723, Yamora Love n Friendship, and NinjasWillRuleTheWorld _for reviewing! :3 I have to update some of my other stories so I don't know when I'll update again. But I promise it won't be to long!**

**-UchihaTwilightAngel :3**


End file.
